Delicate Lilacs
by Mister Melancholy
Summary: Mars contemplates life after Cyrus's disappearance, with Saturn doing the same which leads to paths crossing. Conjunction, Saturn/Mars
1. Delicate Lilacs

**Delicate Lilacs  
**Mars contemplates life after Cyrus's disappearance, with Saturn doing the same which leads to paths crossing. Conjunction, Saturn/Mars

---

Naturally, a girl in a field of flowers was a refreshing sight. However, despite the sweet scene, there was something ominous about that one particular redhead floating in the sea of purple. Even with her childish demeanor, one can't help but sense an odd, malicious aura emitting from her being. That suspicion could possibly delude from the scarring smile forced on her lips, or the bright red lines on her forehead furrowing midpoint, or maybe even the intensively insane glint one got from her crimson eyes. Whether it was one of the above or not aforementioned, the girl was plain evil, and yes, she even admitted that herself.

She was a former Team Galactic member—and a commander, at that! Her purpose was to serve her boss to achieve their goal of a perfect world, but what came of that? An interference of the "meddling" type ruined their plans, her boss supposedly disappeared into the Distortion World due to his insanity, and now, the former Galactic commander was laying down in a field of lilacs, contemplating on the very matter.

Huh, what a scene.

She knew there must've been some of her own insanity involved that lead her to such a place. Honestly, she wasn't fond of flowers, especially not of the fragrant type. Though, even if her mind was telling her to leave, her body was unwilling to respond, an invisible force pulling her figure down. Then again, the aromatic smell of the flowers _were_ very reassuring, as much as she denied it, and could possibly be responsible for her lazing body.

She sighed heavily, her eyelids beginning to droop. Who knew her purpose as a Galactic commander was the very center of her life? Apparently, the girl was oblivious to that. But, even if Cyrus was successful in creating the reverie of a perfect world, wouldn't the girl be subjected to having no purpose—just like this? In that utopia, there wouldn't be a need for her as the perfect world would become a reality. There wouldn't be a need for her to be commander. There wouldn't _be_ a _need_ for _her_ to _exist_.

Her eyes closed tightly. What a life _she_ has.

---

The blue-haired man scratched the back of his head, his feet subconsciously trudging around. He was glad to be away from the Galactic building. With Cyrus having disappeared, the blue-haired man was appointed official leader for the time being until their true leader was back. That was the problem, though: he _knew_ their boss wasn't coming back.

The two other commanders had already left. That meant Jupiter and Mars had gone their separate ways. The man didn't mind as he planned on doing the same thing, hence his feat of roaming around the forest—and with no supplies. _I sure am smart_, he thought, rubbing his palm roughly on his forehead.

Speaking of the other commanders, he started to wonder what they were up to. Knowing Jupiter, she was probably flying her way back to Johto right now. Unlike the other two commanders, Jupiter was known to have an existing family in another region. Mars and the blue-haired man himself had nowhere to go home to.

The blue-haired man had suffered a traumatic accident back in his childhood days. His parents were out and about the Sinnoh region in hopes of an "adventure". They left their blue-haired child back home in Pastoria under the care of his grandmother. Though, after just a few months of their not returning, the reminiscence of their family back home received a phone call that stated the mother having suffered a fatal head injury. Even though he still didn't know what was the cause of it, he remembered knowing for sure that his mother was going to _die_.

His father succumbed to depression after her funeral. Even though he didn't become a maniacal child abuser, he _did_ abuse his own body by consuming horrendous amounts of alcohol. This action led to the cause of his death, leaving their only child alone with his grandmother. Though, even _that_ didn't last long, with his grandmother dying unknowingly of natural causes.

It was because of his past that lead him to join Team Galactic, being pulled in with the promise of a "perfect world". If only that world was accomplished before any of his family members' deaths, then he wouldn't have suffered with so much turmoil in the back of his mind. Alas, it _did_ happen, and there _won't_ be anything of a perfect world anymore with Cyrus gone.

The blue-haired man's eyes started to water unconsciously as he wiped an arm across his face, resisting the drops to fall. He figured Mars, the other commander he recalled, would be roaming around helplessly like him. The two shared the pain of a horrible past, but the man thought the redhead was quite lucky for _her_ past. The girl didn't have much of a past, anyway, which meant no crying, no painful memories, no _nothing_. She was an orphan, she didn't know who her parents were, and she didn't even know who _she_ was. The lack of a family, a _being_, gave her the freedom to do anything she wished.

The man was jealous of that _so_ much. He wanted _anything_ to rid his thoughts of his past, even if he just might as well have _no_ past.

But, that wasn't the point now.

He heaved a solemn sigh. It was better to just hide the past back in the closet of his dark memories to stop his relentless mourning. There wasn't any need to.

There wasn't a need to do _anything_.

---

As the redhead found herself beginning to surrender to a deep slumber, a rustling behind her kept her alert as she stood up defensively, wandering around in suspicion. "Who's there?" she questioned forcefully, sounding more like a demand than a question. The response was another rustling, coming from behind her. She twisted her body and glared at the bush.

A tall figure emerged from the shrubbery, his hair covered with twigs. The redhead was shocked to see the familiar face as shadows ceased, the two fully aware of the other.

"Saturn?" She scoffed haughtily, folding her arms over her chest. What was _he_ doing here? Wasn't he left in charge of the remnants of Team Galactic? Still, the redhead found herself reassured with his presence. It was nice to know, even if they weren't truly on good terms, that she stumbled upon someone she knew. Being alone just wasn't her thing.

Saturn stood aback at the redhead's presence. "M-Mars?" It wasn't everyday you'd hear a commander stutter. Then again, you couldn't exactly call them commanders anymore.

The blue-haired man walked up to the redhead, puzzled at the picturesque beauty surrounding him. "Fancy seeing you of all people play around in a field of flowers."

"I'm not _playing_," she growled softly, sitting down on the field again. "I was just… thinking."

"About…?" Saturn took the liberty to sit next to her, though attempted to avoid any eye contact. Even though they shared a horrible past and both knew about them, Saturn still found himself being the vain of Mars. He wasn't sure what it was that made the redheaded commander frustrated at him for no apparent reason, but the small conversation they were having right now made him feel irrationally happy. Saturn had been so busy with talking serious that he hadn't enjoyed any small talk in quite some time. He admit, it was ironic that he ended up talking to _Mars_ (whom he seldom talked to) about something not so-serious. The thought of it made him laugh, causing the girl next to him to raise a brow in both confusion and annoyance.

"What? Is it _that_ funny seeing me in places like this?"

Saturn put a hand over his mouth to help him cease control of his laughter. "No, no, it's not like that at all!" He crossed his legs over one another and wrapped his arms behind his neck, gently and slowly letting his back fall to be submerged in the kisses of the flowers. "I just haven't had a light talk in a while."

"Oh," Mars muttered, silence overcoming the two suddenly. Saturn stared off into the clouds, pondering on the shapes they displayed as Mars stared at none other than the blue-haired man himself, scrutinizing him insightfully. The Saturn she knew back as a commander was serious, blunt, and boring. Though, talking to the Saturn _now_, she begged to differ. He had a more… bubbly personality in him that the redhead found an interest to. It sure beat the boring Saturn, anyway.

With a slight breeze coming way, Mars laid her back on the flowers, mirroring Saturn's actions. "So… What do you plan on doing with the rest of your life?" Mars inquired calmly. She thought she'd never see the day she would be having small talk with Saturn in a field of flowers, but it was really happening—right now, for that matter. And, even though she would've highly detested this very scene back then, she couldn't help but feel comfortable in her position.

Saturn was silent for a few minutes, as if deep in thought. Then, just as the clouds overhead started to clear away, his stomach started to grumble, leaving him blushing madly. "Eat, maybe."

The redhead blinked stupidly at him, then started laughing, the atmosphere lightening up with her warmhearted giggling. "I think I just might do that, too."

"Huh." Saturn smiled, turning his head to the side to take a whiff of the purple flowers. "You know, I think I'm starting to like these flowers. They smell nice." The blue-haired man turned his head to the opposite side, only to face Mars who was staring at his back intensely the entire time. A blush started eating up his face. "M… maybe I'll start working at that flower shop in Floaroma Town."

"Yeah, I can _really_ see that," she said sarcastically, taking amusement in Saturn's red face.

He sat up and gently plucked a flower from the ground, speculating it innocently. "Then what do _you_ plan on doing?"

Mars was silent in a moment, her lips forming a thin line. "Uh…" She stared at the sky for any inspiration, but found none, every single cloud passing by looking the same to her. "Uh… I guess back to being a normal girl." She blushed. "And, uh, go into baking."

Saturn looked at her oddly. "Mars and confectionary?"

"Funny thought, huh? Honestly, I've always admired people who could cook. All I've ever been able to eat was packaged or microwave'd—never cooked or baked."

"Hmm…." Saturn dwindled the stem of the flower in-between his thumb and index finger, placing it gently behind Mars's ear with a smile firmly attached to his face.

The girl eyed him suspiciously, though ignored the flower tucked behind her ear. "What's the meaning of this?"

"It suits you," he said quietly, laying his head back on the bed of flowers. "I don't know the name of them, though. That flower shop idea seems even more surreal now."

She half-smiled at him. "They're lilacs. You can tell from the color and shape. Cyrus was always fond of them for some reason."

"Oh really, now?" Saturn stared intensely into the girl's ruby eyes as she did the same. The staring contest seemed to go on forever until Saturn stated, "They're really nice, these _lilacs_. Like…" Saturn stopped himself abruptly.

Mars, opening her mouth to question him, stopped midway, nudging herself closer to the blue-haired man. "Yeah, delicate too."

The two remained silent for the rest of the day, the only thing they did all day was either nap or stare out at the fluffy clouds eating up the sky. They didn't know want went over them, but one thing was for sure: there was something _budding_ between them. Only problem was they were completely unaware of it.

Luckily, someone _else_ was.

**XXX**

Aha, couldn't resist that pun. :"D

You can note the ending as a possible indication of a continuation. I don't know if I'll ever get to it, but it might happen. You never know.

Some really short Conjunctionshipping fluff. I don't know much about their characters since I just recently became addicted to Pokèmon again and have barely watched any of the episodes. Though, I do know that Mars is childish, or something along the lines of that. Not sure about Saturn, so bear with me.

This is me experimenting on a different writing style. There isn't much of a difference except that I've tried to write in a simpler, cleaner way. Hopefully it's better than my past styles, but I'm sure my characterization and pace still needs some working on. (stares at other stories) I'd love to hear what you guys think. :D


	2. Light Years Away

**Light Years Away  
**The goal of Team Galactic was just beyond the stars, but for Mars, her feelings for Cyrus just seemed like they were light years away… one-sided Betelgeuse, Mars/Cyrus and Conjunction, Saturn/Mars

**.**

**.**

**.**

The clutter of shining stars against the blackness of the night sky was definitely a beautiful sight to behold, but those stars that usually brought a sense of gratitude and happiness—and possibly even a slim ribbon of hope—for the redheaded girl only brought a wave of melancholy to graze upon her porcelain and almost child-like face, fresh droplets of sadness cascading against her flushed cheeks. Normally, the cheerful and usually optimistic young girl would never shed a tear for even the most life-changing and ill-fated of any experiences; but it seemed that, from the empty and heartbreaking reminiscence of memories from earlier, even the iron securely surrounding the depths of her childish feelings could easily mend with but a simple whisper of a string of seemingly insignificant words. The result of such a horrifying memory was the bane of her very own positive emotions, the clandestine sentiments splaying right in front of her. In the loneliness of the unforgiving darkness, the memory—still fresh in her corrupted mind—replayed itself forcefully in her head, as if punishment for her taboo-like actions, her soft and muffled whimpers inevitably signaling deep regret swarming within her very mind….

"_Mars, reporting for duty, sir," said the redhead with the upmost loyalty, her ruby red eyes sparkling with a spark of interest noticeable to the older, stocky young man in front of her. But, not even a mention of her unusual ecstasy escaped the lips of the head of Team Galactic; instead, a carefully articulated and almost robot-like words passed through her ears, void of any emotion whatsoever: "The mission at Valley Windworks—did you complete your objective?"_

"_The mission was successful, sir, and yes, so was my main goal," replied the redhead, retaining her fumbling mature façade for a while longer than she anticipated; her gritted teeth, fortunately barely noticeable, were the cause of the impudent inference during the aforementioned mission. She could have possibly left that insignificant piece of information out—excuse herself later, if need be, with her "lack for remembering things"—but there wasn't even a tiny chance she would let the _other_ female commander be the one to report on that one pest. That would only bring less and less fame on herself, especially considering she lost the battle against a _child_!_ _Of course, such small information would never dare leave the premises of her mind in front of her high and mighty boss. She heaved out a deep, low sigh, hints of regret evident. "However, a small intrusion happened to come by, and," she stated carefully, noting the still-nonchalant look her boss kept on his face, "as word from Jupiter, that same meddling child seems to have been spotted by her in Eterna. I suppose this child will prove to be a recurring nuisance in the future for Team Galactic—possibly even enough to slightly turn our plans around."_

"_Is that so? From the information I've gathered, I can conclude that also." The flamboyant rubies sitting on the redhead's pretty face burst, as if the excitement were about to make her head explode. The feeling she felt sinking in the bottom of her heart clenched at her chest tightly, but was somewhat soothing to her in a sense; while the girl had a lack of knowledge as to what it may have procured, she knew full well that her sucking up, while may be a tad bit on the low side amongst a commander such as herself, was ingenious. In all the months of intensive training and instructions Cyrus had been giving her, he's never actually agreed with her on anything; and, though it may seem like a small and insignificant thing at the time, she surely felt something—_aching—_in the depths of her head, screaming out nonsensical and obscure emotions that were almost foreign to her. Though, she couldn't be bothered by such simplistic intricacies right now: her boss… oh, Cyrus was actually having a conversation with her!_

"_Then… then I will dispose of them immediately, sir!" Her over-ecstatic happiness showed once again, without her consent, though her obliviousness was far too into her for her to actually notice._

_His hard face only displayed the lack of emotion that was accustomed to him, as the small wrinkles on his forehead began to gather midpoint. "That will not be necessary, Mars"—she could've died a happy girl right there and then; the first time he'd ever called her name was too long ago to remember, so hearing it again was a bliss, as if she felt she had even more _importance_ over the rest of the members of Team Galactic—"If I happen to confront this… child, I will plan to dispose of him"—Mars bit back her lip in an attempt to resist correcting the gender of the child—"in a manner I see best fitting. If I happen to fail also, there is always Saturn or Jupiter." He paused for a short moment, then continued with, "I find that, despite the possibility the nuisance may interfere with Team Galactic's plans, the interference won't be so critical to our success."_

_The redhead nodded, absorbing the information carefully in her mind. Though, the task was difficult as other more important matters were swirling within her very mind at the moment, her head hazed with various enigmatic feelings that she couldn't easily comprehend. Nonetheless, she tossed them aside again and continued to chat, noting again the absence of emotion on his face. _Still_._

"_Of course, sir," Mars said simply, her mature and mellow front returning. "Though, if I ever see that wretched brat first, I'll handle with her… I mean _him"—_she sighed; such small details about things always seemed to trouble her—"as best as I can."_

"_Thank you then, Mars. Also, your next mission will be at Lake Verity. Saturn will tell you your main objectives." However emotionless and heartless those words sounded to her, in her heart she felt as if they meant something more—as if he actually cared about her, or at least respected her over everyone else. In all her times as a Galactic commander, never has she heard Cyrus even utter any word that dealt with something relating to emotions. She supposed—or rather, more like hoped—that he would continue with something along the lines of an extension to a thank you, but her heart sank when he simply told her to, "Leave now," the words stinging her with the true bitterness and mechanicalness reserved solely and only for Cyrus._

_She bowed respectfully and took to herself to leave immediately, though there was a sense of hesitation within herself that disabled her from moving as quickly as she would've thought. What bothered her most was she didn't know _why_._

_Once outside her boss's office, she began to wearily look back, as if expecting something to happen, but after just a few seconds of impatient waiting, she shrugged off the thought and trudged down the corridor, planning on embarking on her next mission. Of course, with so many matters swirling in her mind—Cyrus, strange feelings unbeknownst to her, and her assigned mission and whatnot—she wasn't able to even hear the continuous stream of "Mars" that came from a voice directly in front of her, realization hitting her only after the fact the blue-haired man finally resorted to snapping his fingers in front of her face to clear the daze she was in._

"_Mars." The words seemed lifeless, though she knew it couldn't have been her boss. Instinctively, she looked upwards and found out she was correct; it was only Saturn, with a firm line of indifference on his young face. "It's not like a commander such as yourself to be daydreaming. As with all the members of Team Galactic, our shared _dream_—our sole goal—is far beyond the stars, and to constantly think about it is basically a given… is it not?" The corners of his lips turned upwards, as if amused. "However, that doesn't give you the right to just completely exert all your energy into thinking of this. You have a job to do."_

"_I was planning on flying to Lake Verity, and… oh!" The sudden epiphany of realization hit her—and hard—again, her sheepish grin tugging at Saturn's obvious entertainment. "The boss told me… that you would tell me what my objectives were." What her boss said rarely ever escaped her head—practically never, even. At times she might find herself forgetting for just a split second, but his words always came back to her some way or another, however elaborate or cruel they may be. "So?"_

"_I'll tell you that later. In the meantime, something's off with you, Mars. I can tell."_

_The young redheaded girl scoffed bitterly, the sarcasm in her voice wavering slightly. "Something wrong with _me_? I've never been better in my life, Saturn!"_

"_You were in the boss's office for a while longer then you would normally have been."_

_The conversation was nowhere near Mars's interests. She should've stopped talking with the blue-haired commander, told herself that, despite his having a slightly higher power of authority over her, he was dilly-dallying; when the goals of Team Galactic were at stake, there was no time for such immature conversations such as this. However, something inside of her screamed reconciliation for her aching chest. What better way to heal this than to talk to the second-in-command, the person closest to the one robotic man she adored?_

_Mars smirked, then casually exclaimed, "We were having a conversation, as all." _

_Saturn's dark ocean blue eyes seemed to widen intensely, incredibility marking his pupils. "What did the boss talk to you about, then?" His voice wavered with demands and authority, but his utterances screamed with weakened state, as if Mars had just hit his weak spot. "What did you and Cyrus _talk_ about?"_

_The young girl plainly shrugged. Her smirk widened at the blue-haired man's petulant behavior, and she couldn't help but let out a malevolent giggle escape her bright pink lips. "We just so-happened to discuss about very different matters today, Saturn. I believe that the boss has taken quite a liking to me."_

"_Is… that so?" Mars noted Saturn's and her boss's similar speech patterns, and she smiled instantly. "Do not mock me, Mars. What you and the boss have discussed…" The blue-haired man bit his bottom lip, heaving out a drawn-out sigh. "…well, I should not be nosy in your affairs, after all, no matter what my position may be." The blue-haired man turned his back on the girl, his solid hands planted firmly against his defined hips. "I just hope that you will not take anything the boss says to heart, Mars. That man… though I respect him… is definitely not human. He will break you, Mars, just remember that." There was a short silence, but then he continued with, "Please report to Veilstone for us to discuss your next assignment. 'Til then, consider everything I said… and remember what your role is as a Galactic commander, or may it diminish along with your carelessness." He simply left afterwards._

_At that, something vague clicked in Mars's head. _The role of a Galactic commander_…. What exactly _was_ that to Mars? She pondered on the matter for a sole minute, then another minute or two passed, and she ended up sighing, twirling a stray piece of fiery red hair._

_To Mars, the role as Galactic commander was as precious to her as the very essence of life itself; to rip herself of that supposed honor would lead a chain reaction towards her near grave. Of course, something of such importance would need careful tending to at all times, and the young redhead was fully aware of it. However, what she never was able to realize was the meaning of the importance of Galactic commander was to her: why would such a title be connected to something as valuable as her very existence?_

_That was something she had always wondered, though subconsciously. Why had she joined Team Galactic in the first place, especially when she grew up thinking the world was perfect and peaceful… and just absolutely lovely? She need not change it, and she need not be converted to such thoughts of changing it. However… that one man who had lured her onto the team… that one man who had spoken to her so nonchalantly, as if with no worries… She wondered then, could this one man be the factor that changed her life so drastically?_

_The answer, apparently, had always been right in front of her—had always been near her at all times—had been the main force of the organization and the one man, though how nonchalantly cruel he may be, who was able to tug at her heart with such ease—such lack of effort—that these simple intricacies were enough to make it so that she thought fate had willed it so. Though it took her quite some time to finally realize something like this, she knew now that these enigmatic feelings she had been aching in the depths of her chest were something common people referred to simply as "love". But, though as simple as it may sound, it was a rather complex concept—especially, she knew, to someone as devoid to emotions as Cyrus._

_Though, could she take the chance? Could she possibly rid the image of an emotionless Cyrus from her mind and find the true Cyrus hidden in the depths of his heart? Being the optimistic girl she was, Mars decided that it was destined so—for her to "melt the ice around his heart," per se. And she planned on doing it this very instant, the thoughts of consequences quickly escaping her feeble mind._

_Once outside the office door again, she knocked quietly—three simple taps—and, though it might have been inaudible for most humans, Cyrus seemed to have heard her light knocks and opened the door for her, showing his ever-emotionless face. She smiled wearily, a nagging feeling of anxiety overcoming herself, but she walked in anyway._

"_What business do you have in coming here again, Mars?" His voice still had not wavered to any distinct emotions, but she could sense a type of annoyance in his voice. She could've just ran away now, tell him that it was some sort of mistake, but she couldn't. Mars and her young, girlish heart were determined to undertake in the impossible: to rid Cyrus of his emotionless barrier. And, she was planning to succeed, too…._

The pools of ruby red, hinted with that same feeling of hopelessness and grief that emitted from her very being, had not ceased to stop shedding tears. By that time, someone else had noticed the melancholic atmosphere outside and decided to drop by, sitting himself down next to the bawling redhead. He was silent but completely worried and empathetic of the young girl's stature, placing a comforting hand on her small shoulder. That proved to only make things worse, for her cries droned out even louder than before.

Hesitantly, the young man recoiled his arm, surprised by the sudden outburst. He was only trying to have pity on the young girl, whose heart—he knew fully well, for he heard everything from the boss himself—was shattered by the one man he respected the most. Even then, when it came to sentiments such as these, he disrespected him thoroughly; even if they were part of an evil organization, the least he could do was let the girl down gently. After all, she was only but a fragile, little girl, only seeking acceptance and affection; she did not need such heartless rejection….

"_I like you."—Mars had simply stated that very fact right in front of the boss with no warning. Normally, a person would be surprised, though probably pleased, that such a pretty girl would say that to him. However, it wasn't the case for Cyrus; he neither smiled nor bat an eyelash at the girl, maintaining his usual rock solid composure. The redhead was definitely surprised of the lack of reaction the man had for her confession, so she decided to repeat herself: "I like you, Cyrus."_

_The man just stood there, again, unmoved by such sentiments. After a few seconds, he did, however, manage a sly smirk, followed up by a malicious chuckle. Normally, Mars would have been proud that the boss reacted to her in some way or form… but the sadistic way he chose to handle the situation left her speechless._

"_I do not return your feelings," he said simply—cruelly even—and his sly smirk grew even more malicious. "Rather, I hate you."_

Alas, it was too late for him to stop anything. The deed had been done; his warnings apparently had not affected her in the very least, and she had to pay the price. But, he couldn't help but feeling shameful for all this. Seeing a brokenhearted Mars was beyond what he ever wanted to see, and he just wanted everything to stop.

He just wanted to see the usually perky redhead _smile_ again.

"You know, Mars," the blue-haired man began soothingly, his soft words gently ringing through the redhead's ears. Her crying had abruptly halted into a quiet whimper as she curiously listened to what the Galactic commander had to say. "Honestly… I don't think the boss deserves someone like you."

"Why is that?" the young redhead asked harshly, hurriedly wiping away the weakness she was showing in front of Saturn. She was absolutely embarrassed beyond control, but the blue-haired man didn't seem to be in a mocking mood. She was pleased by that, but she still felt embarrassed to be seen in such a hideous composure. She was Mars, after all; a Galactic commander! She was not the type to be crying out loud, especially for reasons such as rejection!

However, she was still a girl, after all… And that little girl inside of her—caged in by the responsibilities that came along with being of such high status—needed to be let out once in a while. That was that time.

Saturn smiled at her warmly—something he never showed Mars before, but she seemed grateful for that, for his smile was infectious and had her lips twitching with unexplained mirth—and said, "Because he's just not that great of a guy, overall. Hey, I was rejected too, if that makes you feel any better."

The redhead's mouth opened agape at the shocking news, but she quickly shook off the fact that Saturn was rejected by Cyrus—Saturn was _gay_? Or did that make him bisexual? Either way, she had no clue! She was extremely surprised!—and presumed her natural stature: the perky and childish redheaded girl everyone came to know and love.

"I guess… You're right…" she said solemnly, standing up. She took to herself to plant her smallish hands on her hips and sighed gently, watching the clutter of shining stars against the blackness of the night sky. "I guess it's like the stars. Me and the boss… We can never have such an intimate relationship; what was I thinking!" A defeated, drawn-out sigh escaped her shell pink lips as she mused with melancholy, "We're just light years away…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH, THE ENDING… OH, HOW IT PAINS ME SO.**

**This isn't a continuation to "Delicate Lilacs," but I don't want to clutter my story archive. So, I guess you can say this will be my little place for Galactic-centric fics.**

**When I was in science class a few… months… back, we were apparently "learning" about stars and were drawing a bunch of them according to the HR diagram. And, while I was drawing them, I realized that there was a huge star called "Betelgeuse," and I quickly related that to Mars/Cyrus. And bam! Inspiration hit me! But, I actually find Mars/Cyrus a cute pairing, like a cute high school girl in love with her teacher. At least, that's how my mind pictures them. Plus, Mars **_**is **_**one of my favorite characters. A one-sided love with her and Cyrus is definitely on my top favorites. Cyrus not reciprocating and Mars's heartbroken soul amuses me, as cruel as it may sound. I still love both of them, so it's okay though. oVo**

**And the Conjunction is there because "conjunction" was in my GT exam review. And, well, Conjunction is extremely adorable too. Oh, and I'm reading Dracula right now, and I noticed the word "Morpheus" in there. Too bad I prefer Ash with either Paul or… I dunno. Just Paul, I guess. Maybe even Barry, considering I pair him with everyone. o:**

**And, again, I'm experimenting with different writing styles (and I'm hooked on this very old literary piece, which has a vast amount of description and imagery; I guess you can blame that for my over-describing lol) so bear with me. :D**

**/done rambling for now**


End file.
